


raise it baby

by cyber_inkblot



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Betting, Daniel's bad at it too, M/M, Organized Crime, Random Ongniel Drabble Challenge, Seongwoo can't play cards, but they're both really bad at flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyber_inkblot/pseuds/cyber_inkblot
Summary: Daniel is tired, Seongwoo is bored, and they both fall in love over a game of cards.Written for Day 2 of the Random Ongniel Drabble Challenge -Satisfaction.





	raise it baby

Daniel looks down at his deck of cards in mild disinterest and apathy. It had been an annoying night, with small-time dealers being stupidly stubborn in a way that had required him to make a public example of them. Perhaps Daniel himself had not truly had to step in, but he found that he missed the wetwork he was allowed to do when he was simply a high up gang leader, and now he held the reins of the police and the extremely lucrative black market trade in Korea, with strong branches worldwide, he was to only appear respectable, and acceptable to high society. The hypocrisy of it all pleased Daniel on most days, but today it weighed heavy on his shoulders, which was why he was gambling in a casino owned by an extremely wealthy family who had made his acquaintance by buying off him several pieces of priceless historically significant jewelry obtained through extremely dubious means indeed.  
The look on the matriarch of the clan's face when she saw him on the 'common' floor playing cards extremely badly on purpose improved Daniel's mood from 'fuming' to 'sullen' and made his entire week. The sheer terror on the casino employed dealer gave off as he swiftly exited the table to avoid possibly offending Daniel was hilarious, and made him actually snicker a bit. This did not help the casino employees calm down at all, as Daniel's inability to not smile gave his mirth a bit of a sadistic edge in gossip. This was far better for his reputation than the things he really laughed at, so he let it continue, although he thought 'Daniel Kang finds arterial blood spray funny' was taking it a bit far. It had been the pattern of the blood spray that had been hysterical, it had looked like a rabbit if he tilted his head sideways. He'd chuckled about that one for weeks, and even now the recollection brings a smirk to his lips as he looks to his next group of hapless victims that were about to get a large amount of money.  
A brief glance revealed one person, and he quickly dealt the cards, and asked if he wanted to fold against the house, the action rote after so many hapless groups, even if this was the first individual person he had played.  
"I'm afraid I have no idea what in the high heavens you are talking about." came an amused voice, and Daniel looks up, and for the first time truly takes in the the man sitting in front of him, who is smiling with mild bemusement as he carelessly holds his cards between his pointer and middle fingers. Daniel frowns, perhaps he'd started playing one of the more bizarre games played by hitmen on stakeouts to kill time? Peering down at the cards, he realised that he'd started a game of Texas hold'em, one of the most well known forms of gambling in the world.  
"This is one of the most common card games for gamblers to play. Do you even know how to play cards?"  
"Not a clue," the man admitted blithely. "I came over because you're really cute, but you only talk to people when you're playing cards with them."  
Daniel raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "You're in a casino, and you've come to spend your money on a game you don't even know how to play?"  
The man leaned forwards, dropping his cards. "You're really cute, and you seemed sad so I thought I could try to cheer you up!"  
Daniel found himself grinning like a fool, charmed and with more than a small infestation growing already. He liked this one. "You can cheer me up by playing around with me. Is there any card game you actually know how to play?"  
"Go fish?" the man offered hopefully, making Daniel burst into genuine laughter, making the man grin in a way that knocks all of the breath out of Daniel's lungs, because, god, he's beautiful.  
"Go fish it is then, handsome stranger," he agrees, dealing the cards.  
"It's Seongwoo, hot stuff," the man, Seongwoo, corrects. "And now, we aren't strangers anymore."  
"Well, Seongwoo, it's Daniel, but feel free to continue with the compliments, they do nothing but good for my ego." And so they played on, laughing at unreasonable loud pitches as the night progressed and the flirtations became more obvious. The casino could have burnt down around them and Daniel, for all of his hard earned instincts, wouldn't have noticed at all.


End file.
